My Mask
by Shikara Alien
Summary: "I need to speck to the Hokage right away' I said in a calm voice that I didn't know I had, then something cut my back and I fell to the ground! Seeing a man in a wight clock behind me before it all went black" ManXMan Love it of hate it but you must Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Mask?**_

I've just arrived in the village hidden in the leaves! My name is Kitty. But Call me Kit cuz I'm a boy and it pisses me off. But whatever right now I'm on my way to see the Hokage of this village, but its about 1:18 am so I hope I don't cause any trouble. That's the last time I need.

***FLASH BACK***

I just got home from a simple C mission and am now sitting in my living room with my dad. I didn't get time to change in to a clean outfit yet so I'm still in my gray sleeveless T-shirt, black tight ninja paints, my weapons belt that has the symbol of the leaf village on it, and my simple black mask on my face! (Like kakashi's mask) I never take it off only when I shower really! I got small injures on the mission so my right thigh is bandaged up as well as my hands, wrists and my upper left arm! My eyes are still tinted crimson from my angry outburst. When my teammate was attacked, my... inner demon Koturo killed the attacker without mercy. He's not so much a demon... well to me he is but hes more of a second personality of mine! He comes out when I lose my temper or if I chose to let him out witch is never. When he takes control my eyes turn full deep crimson color and he has no mercy for anyone...

So I try my hardest to never lose my temper but today I was stressed and careless. **It will never happen again! So I hope you enjoyed your time out Koturo!**...

_** Oh I did! Haha and I doubt it will be my last time I'm in control hahaha!**_ Said Koturo in my head.

"Kitty! Do your mamma a favor and go out to the garden and pick about 15 potatoes and 20 corn on the cobs! Mr. Frikker will be here soon. Oh and take a lantern it'll be dark before you get back!" My mother said from the kitchen. I get up with a grown as my dad giggles in him char and I gave him the birdy witch made him giggle more. "Oh and Tieta take out the garbage!" Mom yelled. "HA!" I said as he growls. I pick up the light and head out the door.

**FFW**

Mom was right when she said I wouldn't be back tell dark I can barely see even with the light! **Hope mom ant mad that I'm so late! The house is in sight now, but its odd. There's no lights on? I know I'm not to late its only 8:00 pm.**

_** *Somethings not right! Let my out!***_Mom would never turn in so early pulse we had guest coming over to night? **What the hell is going on?** I pull out my blade and creep closer to the house. Even though I'm only 17 I've been a jounin sense I was 13.

I creep closer to the back door and open it slowly and soundlessly. As I step in to the kitchen I put the potatoes and corn on the cobs on the table and move into the living room. There's no sound and I don't sense any chakra? I turn on the lights to the living room and...

***END FLASH BACK***

I arrive at the Hokage's Tower! My House is only 60 miles from the leaf village so I ran strait here, after finding my mom and dad dead in the living room.!

When I walk inside there was a women with black hair at a desk! I surprised and re-leaved to see her even though I don't know her. She looks at me and says "May I help you?" with a smile.

"Yes I need to speck to the Hokage right away!" I said in a calm voice that I didn't even know that I had! Just when I finished talking I was hit in the back and I fell to my knees. I look back soundlessly and see a man in a wight cloak but I couldn't see his face. Just then my face hit the ground and the world went black.

**~My World~**

It just me and Koturo in my world of Crimson Rivers and Black Mts. We sit next to each other on the bank of one of the rivers! "How did I not sense him fallowing me?" I said. "I didn't even sense him..." Koturo says. "Of course not in less your in control your power is cut in haft so if I can't sense him there is no way in hell you'll be able to!" I say and he snorts at that.

"At least we made it to the tower! The Hokage will be able to fix me up!" I say "But I wonder whats going on! Why were mom and dad killed? Why did that man follow me all the way here just to try to kill me? Do you think there after..." I look at him but he just continues to stare at the river! He is a mirror image of me but has crimson glowing eyes instead of my green ones! "I don't know..." Is all he said.

* * *

><p>Hoped you loved it! I'll get the next CH after I get at least one review! Tell me what you think and give me ideas lolz! I Have no Idea what is going to happen! Haha I'm just winged it lolz!<p>

Love you eternally 3

Alien-3

and have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

**~My World~**

It just me and Koturo in my world of Crimson Rivers and Black Mts. We sit next to each other on the bank of one of the rivers! "How did I not sense him fallowing me?" I said. "I didn't even sense him..." Koturo says. "Of course not in less your in control your power is cut in haft so if I can't sense him there is no way in hell you'll be able to!" I say and he snorts at that.

"At least we made it to the tower! The Hokage will be able to fix me up!" I say "But I wonder whats going on! Why were mom and dad killed? Why did that man follow me all the way here just to try to kill me? Do you think there after..." I look at him but he just continues to stare at the river! He is a mirror image of me but has crimson glowing eyes instead of my green ones! "I don't know..." Is all he said.

When I woke up I new! **I'm in a dame hospital! I can't smell it! **I haven't even opened my eyes yet and I can tell!

_** Haha having troubles kitty! Are you scared shall I come out and kill someone? Hmm? **_

** Shut the hell up and don't fucking call me that! Dammit! **

_** Hahaha! Why not its your name after all!**_

** Shut up I hate my stupid parents for naming me that... **Just then I remembered every thing that happened the night before! **There dead... **I let out a small breath and sensed someone shift into the room from a window! **I stiffened a bit Is it the man from the night before? ** I asked Koturo. _**I don't think so this ones chakra is different from the man how attacked us! **_

I sense the man take a seat somewhere by the foot of the bed. So I pretended to be asleep and roll to my side away from him! I find that I have all my close and weapons on and am happy for that! **I even have my mask still on! **I smile to myself. **I hope no one tried to take a peek! **_**Oh yeah cuz gods forbid anyone to see our face! That would end the world right then and there! **_**Oh shut the hell up already! Fuck'en a!**

"Hehehe!" I heard a man giggle! **WHAT THE FUCK? **I look over my shoulder to see a man, with silver hair, and a mask like mine, with one eye covered by his leaf headband, reading a little orange book! **What the? At least hes one of our guys!**

Then he looked at me with his one eye! "So you decided to stop pretending to sleep aah?" He said. I glared at him "Its rude to stare!" He says. "Its also rude to come into someones room, that you don't even know, unwelcome, and start giggling when someone is trying to sleep!" **I say back! Who does this guy think he is! Just cuz hes old! **

"Haha spunky! Well fore one this is a public hospital. Two this book is the best and I can't help myself hehe. And three I was told the escort you too the Hokage as soon as your up! With is now so come on!" He said as he stands and waits for me by the window! I just glare at him! **Jerk! I repeat who does this guy think he is! So rude he doesn't even tell me his name! Fine then I wont tell him mine!**

_** Ohhh that will show him! Besides by now they have found mom and dad and know who you ****are! So he probably already knows your name! Duh! **_

__**Shut up who's side are you on anyway? **

_**Well he is pretty sexy for an old man! And you do keep telling me to shut up!**_

__I grrr out load and notice a hand waving in front of my face! So I slap it away and look at the man it belonged to! "Yo you've been spaced out for five minutes you ready to go yet kid?" He says. "Shut up! Don't call me KID its kit get it right!" I said glaring at him as I get up! _**So what happened to not telling him your name! **_I ignored him and followed the man out the window.

**FFW**

"So Kitty Tamaki tell me what happened!" Said a blond women. _**That's the Hokage? **_I just ignored him. "Call me kit please." I said "I didn't see anything though. I was out on the other end of our land getting veggies for supper! Mr. Frikker one of my mothers bosses was stopping by for supper. When I got back I new something was wrong no light were on in the house meaning there were killed soon after I left. When I walked into the living room I saw a man with glowing green eyes sitting on the couch and my mother and father dead on the ground." In my head I saw flashbacks of it.

"The man said to me 'I've come for my sweet little kitty kitty!' and that creep-ed me the hell out the way he said it! Then I felt his chakra and I new I was no chance so I ran to you! But the guy who tried to kill me was not the guy from my house!" I looked to the women.

The man that woke me up so rudely was next to her as well as the two Uchiha! Everyone knows who they are. They have a lot of fans and enemies. But they don't scare me I know I'm just as strong as them. I'm not just saying that to boost my ego ether! They have Sharingan and I have Mokogun! Very rare even in my family you never know who or when someone will be born with it! Mokogun allows me to see the future sometimes! I have yet to master that yet... But it also lets me to read minds, all I have to do it look in to someones eye once with Mokogun and I can read there mind tell I deactivate it.

The Mokogun eye is all wight with a black swirl in the middle. Most think I'm trying to take control of the mind. No one but me and my dad know that I have Mokogun.

"Hmm we will Investigate on what happened to your parents. But can't you describe the man with green eyes more for me as well as the man the attacked you before!" She said and I looked out the window and reply "Yes ma'am. But I must tell you I think there after the Mokogun in my family! Which I poses. But I do not know if the realize that I have it or what. This is why me and my father have keep it a secret." They all look shocked!

**FFW**

After I described the men I was told I was to stay with the Uchiha's and That's were I am in there living room drinking tea alone! _**Umm hello you know I'm still here right! **_I roll my eyes. **Thanks for reminding me! **Then I felt a tear and wiped it away.


	3. NON-CHAPTER

Hey guys sorry this is not a chapter but I just want to say I'm not updating this story tell I get at lest 3 comments I wanna know if you like it cuz if you don't I'll abandon it so tell me what u think good or bad tell me if u think I should change something or if it needs something more! I want to know so don't be shy!

PLEASE COMMENT!

I will forever love you!

I am Alien!

Here me RAWR!

3


End file.
